


I ❤ NY (español)

by zelmalheiros



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hozi, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, enano si, es feliz pero si miran bien hay un tinte de angst, es que tenia que escribir del atuendo de hoshi, hoshi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelmalheiros/pseuds/zelmalheiros
Summary: El avión de Soonyoung había aterrizado hace solo momentos en Nueva York y él ya estaba listo para comenzar su aventura. Y vaya que una aventura lo esperaba. Se había gastado todo casi todo su dinero en un billete de último minuto desde Seúl a Nueva York, justo antes de año nuevo.Jihoon ha recibido a una que otra persona a través de Couchsurfing con la sola motivación de ayudar a quienes venían a Nueva York sin mucho dinero para gastar en alojamiento a conocer la ciudad. Aunque la verdad es que no aceptaba muchas solicitudes, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ese chico que que estaba tratando de buscar un lugar para quedarse durante año nuevo. Era la idea más torpe en una ciudad y un día tan ajetreado como este.





	I ❤ NY (español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I ❤ NY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760683) by [zelmalheiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelmalheiros/pseuds/zelmalheiros). 



> Bueno, amé el atuendo de Hoshi en Nueva York y me inspiré aprovechando que andaba bastante feliz.  
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!  
> Aviso de inmediato que esta historia es una traducción del inglés.

El avión de Soonyoung había aterrizado hace solo momentos en Nueva York y él ya estaba listo para comenzar su aventura. Y vaya que una aventura lo esperaba. Se había gastado todo casi todo su dinero en un billete de último minuto desde Seúl a Nueva York, justo antes de año nuevo. Debido a esto, decidió seguir el consejo de Mingyu sobre probar la app _ Couchsurfing.  _ Podría dormir gratis en el sofá de alguien y compartir un poco de Corea de Sur con alguien. Según Mingyu, solo necesitaba una descripción divertida de si mismo.

—Tiene que hacerte parecer interesante para que alguien crea que se va a divertir contigo y quiera alojarte— explicaba Mingyu mientras escribía en su móvil.

—Pero si yo soy interesante —Soonyoung fingió estar ofendido—. Ven, enseñame a usar esto que no lo entiendo. 

—Bueno, lo primero que podemos decir sobre ti es que eres un primate cuando se trata de tecnología.

Entre bromas, risas y una gran cantidad de exageración, el resultado fue: “Soonyoung, 22. Bailarín de Corea del Sur. Fan de SHInee y mi mejor amigo dice que mis ojos se parecen al reloj cuando marcan las 10:10. Puedo encender una fogata si es que te estás muriendo de hambre, pero no confiaría mucho en mí. Eligir el mejor  _ Kim Chi  _ para comprar es mi talento __ y puedo animar la fiesta que se venga”. 

A pesar de las quejas de Soonyoung, Mingyu llegó a la conclusión de que sonaba lo suficientemente interesante como para atraer a alguien. Soonyoung terminó por aceptarlo, después de todo, Mingyu había viajado por Europa con esta app y había hecho buenos amigos. El único problema, sin embargo, era que solo podía enviar una solicitud y para el momento que salió de Seúl, nadie lo había contactado aún.

Mientras esperaba por su equipaje, volvió a encender su móvil y se encontró con la tan esperada notificación. Suspiró aliviado al ver que le habían escrito en coreano, le ponía nervioso pensar en escribir en inglés.

“Hola, vi que buscabas un lugar para esta semana. Espero no haber llegado muy tarde, puedes quedarte en mi departamento. Soy Jihoon”

Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, Soonyoung aceptó la solicitud. Hablaron por unos minutos y Jihoon ofreció ir a buscarle al aeropuerto. Soonyoung pensó que todo iba de maravilla, hasta que se dió cuenta que su maleta no aparecía. Se acercó armado con su mejor inglés al mesón de servicio al cliente, el cual le confirmó las malas noticias. —Su equipaje lamentablemente no se encuentra en Nueva York, pero le aseguramos que llegará pronto y se lo entregaremos en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó mientras trataba de entender porqué no había empacado ropa extra en su equipaje de mano,o mejor dicho, porqué no había empacado equipaje de mano. Había traído consigo solo una riñonera con sus documentos importantes y su billetera. 

—No puedo decirle con exactitud —dijo el hombre detrás del mesón—, pero aquí tiene unos útiles de aseo y este formulario que necesito que llene. Lo contactaremos. 

Decepcionado y habiendo dándose cuenta que necesitaba más ropa que la que ya había usado para viajar, resolvió ir a comprar algo para cambiarse. Un año nuevo en Nueva York no era la ocasión para usar lo mismo que ya había usado en un largo viaje en avión. Se paseó por las entre tiendas del aeropuerto en busca de ropa nueva y a la espera de Jihoon.

…

Jihoon ha recibido a una que otra persona a través de  _ Couchsurfing  _ con la sola motivación de ayudar a quienes venían a Nueva York sin mucho dinero para gastar en alojamiento a conocer la ciudad. Aunque la verdad es que no aceptaba muchas solicitudes, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ese chico que que estaba tratando de buscar un lugar para quedarse durante año nuevo. Era la idea más torpe en una ciudad y un día tan ajetreado como este. 

Le escribió a Soonyoung a penas llegó al aeropuerto dándole las indicaciones de en donde se iban a encontrar. El aeropuerto era inmenso y, para ser honesto, la foto que Soonyoung tenía de perfil no mostraba mucho de su cara. Era una foto de él sobre un escenario, Jihoon suposo que posiblemente bailando. Había recién apretado el botón de enviar preguntándole al bailarín dónde estaba exactamente , cuando se dió cuenta que un hombre se le acercaba. Lo miraba dudoso y sostenía un móvil en la mano, pero lo más extraño era lo que estaba usando. Traía ropa de turista de pies a cabeza. Una gorra que decía New York, una camisa rosa con “I ❤ NY” (que era por lo menos dos o tres tallas demasiado grande), unos pantalones de pijama a juego y una bolsa que leía  _ NEW YORK _ . 

—¿Jihoon?

—¿Soonyoung? —no hizo esfuerzo para esconder el impacto. No estaba seguro de si era por la ropa o su bolso —. Pensé que tendrías más equipaje, por eso he venido en el coche. 

—Bueno —Soonyoung se rascó la nuca —, mi maleta no llegó conmigo, pero ¡Me compré ropa nueva! —sonrió ampliamente mientras apuntaba su atuendo. 

—Claro, tienes un estilo peculiar, como que quisieras mostrar que estuviste en Nueva York —Jihoon rió—. Supongo que es mejor que andar desnudo. 

—Ah, lo compré solo para no asombrar a la ciudad con mi cuerpo desnudo —presumió sonriendo.

—Hombre, es Nueva York —Jihoon bromeó poniendo sus ojos en blanco—, a nadie le importa si vas desnudo por la calle. Ahora, vamos a casa.

…

Al llegar a casa, Jihoon le enseñó el sofá-cama que había dispuesto para él y le ofreció que se tomara una ducha mientras él pedía algo para comer. Iban a cenar con sus amigos para celebrar la víspera de año nuevo, pero Soonyoung había recién llegado de un vuelo muy largo y Jihoon sabía lo mala que era la comida de avión.

—Sí —sostenía el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombre mientras pasaba las páginas del menú del restaurante al que siempre pedía comida —Dos porciones de pollo frito, dos gaseosas y arroz. La mujer al otro lado de la línea repitió sus palabras para confirmar el pedido, aunque la atención de Jihoon se desvió en el momento en que Soonyoung salió del baño. Estaba revolviendo su cabello con la toalla para secarlo y no llevaba nada más que la camisa, la cual era lo larga, pero se levantaba exponiendo su ropa interior azul. 

—¿Aló? —le preguntó impaciente la mujer —¿Pechuga o muslos de pollo? 

Jihoon se dio media vuelta y respiró hondo,—Mu- Muslos, por favor — su voz le falló en el momento y quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo cuando escuchó la risa de Soonyoung detrás de él. Al terminar la llamada, se dió media vuelta y evitó mirarlo.

—¿Podrías ponerte pantalones? —su rostro le ardía producto de la vergüenza — No deberías andar por la casa de un extraño solo en tu ropa interior. 

—Okay —Soonyoung rió y levantó los brazos en símbolo de paz, logrando que su camisa volviera a levantarse, pero afortunadamente, Jihoon se fue antes de que volver a hacer algo vergonzoso.

….

—¿De verdad vas a usar eso? —Jihoon preguntó sorprendido al ver a Soonyoung volver después de haberse cambiado. Bueno, en realidad , no se cambió en absoluto. Estaba usando el mismo atuendo que antes, solo que ahora tenía los pantalones metidos dentro de sus calcetines, que eran de la estatua de la libertad y hacía resaltar sus zapatillas negras. Era un atuendo terrible. Es que este chico no puede ser así en serio.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada más —Soonyoung se encogió de hombros —. Además, me dijiste que a nadie le importaría si anduviera desnudo por Nueva York. ¿Qué diferencia tiene usar esto?

El coraje de este chico era de otro mundo. Jihoon le sonrió, Soonyoung era realmente alguien especial —Iré a buscar una chaqueta para ti. Ah, y debiste haber puesto en tu descripción que eras bastante raro. 

Sin embargo, su descripción sí decía que podía animar cualquier fiesta. Todos en la cena disfrutaban riendo no solo de su atuendo, sino que también de sus bromas (las cuales eran terribles). Entre los invitados, habían no solo personas que podían hablar coreano, sino algunas personas que no sabían ni una palabra en este idioma. A pesar de esto, Soonyoung continuó haciendo reír a todos aún con su inglés básico. Y, cuando definitivamente no podía decir algo, miraba a Jihoon en busca de ayuda.

—¿Cómo es que se conocieron? —preguntó uno de sus amigos que solo hablaba inglés. El bailarín hizo su mejor intento para explicarlo en inglés, pero se quedó atascado al tratar de pronunciar  _ Couchsurfing _ . Jihoon trató de ayudarle, pero Soonyoung lo detuvo con una mirada acompañada de la sonrisa más cálida que Jihoon había visto, posó su brazo sobre los hombros del más pequeño para acercarle más —Jihoon es muy bueno, me compra comida —. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y Jihoon sintió su corazón hacer algo extraño. Empezó ahí y se extendió a su estómago. Era una oración insignificante, pero a Jihoon le estaba gustando la energía de este chico, la manera en la que sus ojos se casi se cerraban cuando se reía, lo fácil que era para Jihoon acercarse a él. Para cuando iban camino al parque para esperar la medianoche, Jihoon encontraba adictiva la manera en la que Soonyoung le miraba. Se mantuvieron caminando uno al lado del otro y conversando con el grupo. 

—Se ve que la estás pasando de maravilla con tu huésped —Seungcheol arrastró a Jihoon fuera del grupo, bebió de su trago y arqueó una ceja mirándole. 

—Todos parecen estarlo pasando de maravilla con él —Jihoon se encogió de hombros —. Supongo que me cae bien.

—¿QUÉ SOLO  _ TE CAE BIEN, _ LEE JIHOON? —Seungcheol gritó y Jihoon tuvo que callarlo. —Ni siquiera intentas esconder tu emoción, cuando te sonríe. Espero que no duerma en el sofá— le ofreció una sonrisa malvada.

—Cállate — Jihoon repitió alejándose de su amigo para acercarse a Soonyoung que parecía buscar a alguien por sobre la multitud y cuya mirada se enterneció al encontrarse con la de Jihoon. Le lanzó una sus características sonrisas cálidas, lo que logró que el corazón de Jihoon se sintiera liviano. El anfitrión tenía que admitir que le entristecía el pensar que Soonyoung solo estaría con él por un par de días. 

…. 

Minutos antes de la medianoche, Soonyoung a propósito buscaba mantenerse cerca de Jihoon. Quería ser el primero en desearle un feliz año nuevo. Le transpiraban las manos, aunque su cuerpo temblaba de frío. La chaqueta de Jihoon le quedaba un poco pequeña y los pantalones rosados no le ofrecían mucha protección contra el frío. Se acercó cada vez más hacia Jihoon hasta que sus hombros se tocaron. Miró al cielo y , por un momento, todo sonido del parque desapareció. Jihoon quebró el contacto de sus hombros y se paró frente a él, sus miradas brevemente sosteniéndose antes de mirar al cielo y sostener las manos temblantes de Soonyoung entre las suyas. La cuenta regresiva resonaba de fondo. 

Jihoon habló con una voz un demasiado suave, Soonyoung no pudo oírle por sobre las demás personas. Se acercó a Jihoon

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes frío? —le repitió al oído. La respiración cálida contra su piel hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. 

Jihoon retrocedió demasiado lentamente para mirarle, mientras Soonyoung se inclinó para asentir con la cabeza y sin querer sus labios se encontraron por un segundo. Bueno, s _ in querer _ según Soonyoung, porque la idea ya llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la mente de Jihoon.  _ No estará aquí por mucho tiempo _ , se dijo así mismo. Esta era su oportunidad. Si no funcionaba, podía desaparecer de su departamento por un par de días y dejar solo a su huésped . Pero, cuando miraba a Soonyoung , parecía como si lo quisiese también, ¿verdad? Lo que no que no esperaba era que Soonyoung le mirase con esa sonrisa brillante que le resultaba tan intoxicante. Sus manos frías soltaron las de Jihoon y se movieron con firmeza a sostener su cara y volver a conectar sus labios.

El ruido de la cuenta regresiva, los fuegos artificiales y las conversaciones de la gente se fundieron como música. No se besaron exactamente a medianoche, pero se besaron antes, durante y después. Abrazados y compartiendo su calor corporal. Jihoon hizo una pausa para respirar y le ofreció la sonrisa más cálida a Soonyoung. El otro rió antes de posar un beso en su mejilla.

—Feliz año nuevo, Jihoon —le murmuró al oído, estrechando su abrazo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Soonyoung.

….

El frío de aquella noche fue su excusa para irse a casa antes de lo previsto. El sofá definitivamente quedó descartado al preferir compartir la cama descubriendo sus cuerpos, toques y besos. Soonyoung se aseguró de que ninguna parte de Jihoon quedara sin besar, dándole cuidado especial a sus lunares. Jihoon por su parte era más atrevido, marcando el cuello de Soonyoung y cada cierto tiempo, intentando hacerle cosquillas para escuchar el sonido de su risa.

Se fueron a dormir exhaustos, entre piernas enredadas, brazos agotados y cuerpos cansados compartiendo su calor.

….

  
  


Tres días después, Jihoon acompañó a Soonyoung al aeropuerto. Se sentía incómodo e intranquilo, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, quería que sus recuerdos de los últimos momentos con Soonyoung fuesen de felicidad y su brillante sonrisa. Siendo honesto, algo oscuro dentro de él quería que Soonyoung estuviera también un poco triste. El mismo se sentía devastado por dentro, enojado por permitir que esto pasara.

Durante los últimos tres días, no solo le mostró a Soonyoung innumerables cafés, lo llevó a Central Park y lo observó correr detrás de las ardillas, subieron juntos el Empire State para observar abrazados la ciudad por lo alto, se besaron por las mañanas para darse los buenos días y por las noches antes de dormir, sino que también había compartido una parte de su corazón con Soonyoung. Desde que se mudó a Nueva York, no había habido nadie que lo hiciese sentir así, como en casa. Pero es que era tan fácil hablar y leer las expresiones de Soonyoung, era imposible que no le abrira su corazón. Tan solo se habían conocido hacía cuatro días. ¿Por qué no se habían conocido en otras circunstancias? ¿Por qué no podían vivir cerca? Se dio cuenta que sentía que conocía tanto a Soonyoung, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía suficiente. ¿Se sentirá él de esta manera también? Terminó por soltar la mano de Soonyoung mientras hacían la fila para dejar el equipaje. 

Soonyoung notó la expresión en la cara de Jihoon al intentar volver a enlazar sus manos, pero Jihoon lo rechazó. 

—Iré por un café —su voz sin emoción con la esperanza de que no se quebrara —. ¿Quieres algo?

…. 

Soonyoung encontró a Jihoon esperando frente a un mesón. Se acercó por detrás deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído —Te estaré esperando es Seúl, así como sé que tú me estarás esperando aquí. Así que, por favor, te pido que no te pongas así. Prefiero cuando te burlas de mi o cuando me sonríes—. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y esperó a que Jihoon se diera vuelta. Le encantaba que Jihoon tuviera la estatura perfecta para apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho si quería. No lo pensó dos veces y le besó la cabeza. —.Me gustas mucho, Jihoon.

—Me gustas mucho también, Soonyoung —dijo estrechando el abrazo a la cintura de Jihoon. Haber compartido lo que sentían en voz alta le ayudó a alivianar el peso en su corazón. Cuando levantó la vista para mirarle, no puedo evitar que su labio inferior demostrara su descontento—. Te voy a extrañar. Has sido el mejor  _ couch surfer  _ hasta ahora.

—Ni siquiera llegué a usar tu sofá, pero puedo decir que eres el mejor anfitrión —Soonyoung lo apretó más fuerte en sus brazos —. Estoy emocionado por ser tu anfitrión en Seúl. 

…. 

El emotivo “hasta pronto” no fue uno triste, es más, fue uno lleno de esperanza. Habían ganado a alguien esperar, y sin importar lo que les depare el futuro, tenían al otro. Jihoon no se fue a casa con el corazón pesado. Condujo con calma, mirando de vez en cuando al frío Nueva York y pensando en cuando iba a comprar sus pasajes a Seúl para ver volver a aquel chico de la sonrisa brillante. 

Una notificación encendió la pantalla de su móvil cuando llegó a su departamento, era la reseña de Soonyoung en la aplicación: 

_ El mejor anfitrión del mundo, pero tengan cuidado que se puede robar tu corazón. 10/10, volvería a dormir en su ‘sofá’. _

_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cursi? _ Pensó en la mejor manera de responder y escribió: 

_ Es un chico bastante raro, llegó usando ropa que decía Nueva York de pies a cabeza. Le gusta correr detrás de las ardillas y tiene bastante mala suerta con su equipaje. Probablemente tengas que prestarle tu ropa. Volvería a recibirlo mil veces y estoy emocionado por conocer su ‘sofá’. _

Resistió la necesidad de avergonzarse de sus palabras y fue directamente a su computador a ver vuelos a Seúl.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me encantaría saber :).  
> Me costó bastante tratar de hacer que el español fuera lo más neutro posible, espero hayan palabras problemáticas para nadie.  
> No me voy a disculpar por hacer de esta historia algo TAN TIERNO, a veces me hace bien ser así.  
> Les mando mucho amor por llegar hasta aquí :)


End file.
